Behind the Magic
by miSSKnoW06
Summary: A thought came to my mind one day. What would happen if Mickey Mouse was real today? what would his life be? how would his marriage be like? and so comes a dark tell of what is really behind the happiness and fairytales of Disney
1. His POV

Behind the Magic

He sits in a large oval room. Pictures of his years of work and happiness hangs around the room, with a small bar fill with nothing but Johnny Walker and Jack Daniels. The leather sofa's gives the room an expensive smell and décor for his office. His big oak desk is over flow with paper work and letters, spilling all over his fifty thousand dollar rug that his wife gave him for his 56th birthday. She wanted to give him something to remind him of home, like he wanted something that remind him of home.

_Why? Why did I do this? Why was I created?...oh that's right money, to bad money is the problem_ he thought.

A knocking at the door interrupt his thoughts.

"Mr. Mouse, your wife waits for you at the main entrance of the door" reports Daisy

He sigh _another day, and routine _he thought.

"Tell her that I'm coming, oh and Daisy, tell Tatiana that I'll be waiting for her at my suite, at eight" he told his assistant

He slip in his yellow leather shoes, through the years the shoes and his style change. But now a lot of people recognize him with this current outfit. His Ralph Lauren red pants and semi tux top, he is ready for the day and night. With one smooth motion he steps out of his leather chair and walk over towards his assistant Daisy, who is in charge of _**all**_ his affairs. He walks through the maple wood doors with golden doors knobs, to the hallway that is fill with blue and gold drapes, the columns is decorate with gold strips, the rug that fill the hallway is 100% red silk, his wife idea. With each step towards the main door, the more he didn't want to go, and deal with his …problems. Even through, he has big feet, his steps never make a sound, although his voice is high and girly, he speaks with authority and demand. He is the tyrant and king, the children watch him with happiness and glory. He is happiness and dreams that come true, that's what the children see him as, on the other hand the parents see him as a greedy overly price bastard. But no parent complain to the press or media, they would not believe them, not with him being so generous with the sick, especially with the children who has cancer.

Soon he steps in a large white room, the huge picture of his father hangs in the left side of the room. Juxtapose to the picture are the people who he work with, for the last 85 years including old Pete. The man who is his enemy for life, if only the people knew about Pete…preference for men, they wouldn't treat him like a lord, more a like girl with balls. The princesses pictures cover the right side of the wall. He counted how many time he screw each and every one of them, expect for the new one, Tatiana.

_She will learn her place_ he thought.

"Daisy, tell Jasmine that I will come down to the dungeon after the parade to deal with Donald, and his…mess" he tells his assistant.

Daisy nodded and waggle away.

_She always has a nice ass_ he thought.

A shiver crawl up his spine, nerves were coming, that or his wife is mad at him. He pause and turn to look himself in a mirror, that is place below the picture of Ariel. 85 years old and he still look the same. Some retouches were necessary, but he still kept the same look with different features.

"About time you come!" shout his wife. Stomping in the room

He turns to see his wife of 80 years. Her red polish Marc Fisher heels, and red and poked dotted Rachel Roy dress, with a black mink fur shoulder coat, is all beautiful however; her face is mad like a bull.

_Another day, just another day. I must keep cool or else everything will burn to a crisp _He thought. He look at his wife an wonder about their marriage and how it came to be. Such love at the beginning of their marriage and their lives, then soon corruption came and took the place of their hearts and their marriage. Now that's all it is, corruption to the core of this dream palace . He turns back around to the mirror to adjust his tux top, and give his wife a valuable excuse that won't question their marriage or his authority.

"Sorry am late, I did have to finish the financial statement concerning with the new release of Captain America, I got to say, buying marvel was a great idea" he said to his wife while fixing his bow tie

"I didn't care about the stupid movie! If we run this parade late, people might talk!" explain his wife.

"let them talk" he said without worry in his voice.

_No one will question our marriage, I'll make sure of that _he thought. His face is determine with nothing but absolute ambition of his authority. He turns around again to look at his wife.

She is less mad, but he knows he will hear this topic once more. He grab her arm to bring his wife closer to him. Her red lipstick still shine even in his dim lit shadow, he kiss her on her cheek and give her the old smile, that wins over children of all ages. She looks at him with a blank stare, and turns her head away from him and look straight at the white painted maple wood doors.

"How long are you going to be late this time?" She ask him and a distant voice.

"Only a couple of hours, I need to speak with one of the princess, she been acting like she owns the place, I need to put her back into place…..that's all" he explain he loops his arm around his wife.

Her arm feels weight less and grip less. He tighten his hold around his wife arm, he straighten himself up, and dust off his pants. He look at his wife, sorrow is in her face but as soon as the doors are open she slap on an award winning smile.

_Everything must be perfect no matter what_ he thought.


	2. Mistress POV

**Mistress's POV**

_Why? Why must he hurt me? I did nothing but give him my love! I even give him three beautiful boys! And what does he do? declare them as his nephews! What a cruel man I married_ she thought.

Daisy went in the main room, bringing her red and potted dotted silk bow. She snatch the bow from Daisy, and roughly place the bow on her head. Her husband arm tightly around her arm makes her feel disgust and angry. The fact he runs this place of happiness, does not mean she is one of his toys.

_I am his queen and nothing else_ she thought.

The doors open with the cheering of the crowd, roars of little children screams their name. The open float that she and her husband is on, is decorate in gold and white paper, the float is the biggest float on the parade. She stands with her husband on a chestnut wood floor on the top of the float where everyone can see them. The rail that holds them on the float, is made of pure sliver, nothing but the finest when it comes for her and her husband. She smile, laugh and wave at the children wearing his and her ear hats. A trademark that will last forever, in front of her is Mary and her babysitting magic ways.

Across from Mary, is Ariel walking and a smooth seductive way, her tail fin glitters in the sun from her moving her waist side to side. Her purple bra tightly fasten around her chest making her chest bigger than it is. Ariel turn and look right at her, and smile a cruel smile at her. She turns her head to look at her husband, but only to see his eyes daze off and looking straight down at Ariel waist. She turns her head back around trying hard not to cry. She raise her head and lift her arm high and shakes her arm hard to wave at the happy children, she snatch her arm away from her husband and start to wave with both arms. Her husband notice this and does the same, then her husband grabs her by the waist and kiss her on the cheek. The crowd screams with happiness, more, more the crowd screams and yells.

_No more, please no more_ she thought.

The door closes, the people screams stops. All is silent in the castle once again, until the next day. She stomps across the main entrance towards the east wing, where she lives at, and not her husband. She runs by the rooms of her side of the castle, then she hears the yells of an old friend.

_Donald_ she thought. She stops in front of a hallway that leads towards the dungeon.

A gift from her husband, more like a warning if any fool play should happen with her and someone else, she can hear the cries of her fair lover while she is lock in her room. Too bad she had none. She quickly walk towards her master bedroom, she race up the stairs and swings opens the double doors. She belly flop on top of her king size bed and begins to sweep. The magical brooms closes the double doors and left her alone.

Her room can fit up to thirty people comfortable. The genuine black leather sofa's is right next to the balcony, facing the sofa's is the entertainment center fill with DVD's and a 75' inch screen plasma T.V . Her oak dresser is juxtapose to her king size bed, and across her king size bed is her walk in closet. That is fill with all her desire and wants of clothes and shoes. She stops crying and blows her nose into the napkin that her husband give her long ago. She gets up from her king size bed and walk over towards her closet.

She went in her closet and grabs a black robe. She turns and looks at a dark corner of her closet. She looks at the dark corner hard, and shakes her head its too late to regret what has happen. There will always be that one thing that stays in her closet forever, she close the closet doors. She puts on the black robe and quietly climbs out from her balcony, into the night. She runs pass the garden, into the street, the dim lit lamps barley light up the road, she walks pass the candy shop where she hears a distinctive laugh. The green hat wearing moron is in the candy shop talking to Ariel, trying to get her to bend over for him.

She snicker at the fool and knows Ariel won't do anything without a reward. She thinks about all the princesses and wonder if the children only knew about their innocent princesses. If the children no, if the parents found out, hell will break open, and no longer will her husband be at the top. Everything will fall apart, but then who will believe that Ariel is a sex manic. Or that Bell likes bestiality and BDSM, that's why Bell is her husband favorite choice to discipline weekly. Mulan and her tight body, all of her body. Aurora blow abilities. Little Snow can take more than 9 inches. Cindy role playing ways. Jasmine being a dominant and her pegging knack.

_All sick little "girls"_ she thought. She finally reach the hidden room behind the wood work shop.

She knock three times, wait and knock five times more. The door squeak open by a young handsome boy, his black hair straight and smooth. She smile a warm smile at him.

"Hi Al" she said. And walk in the dark room.


End file.
